


授权翻译-Please, Understand

by jipseebree, Sk_Sheryl



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crying, Dark!AuntMay, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fainting, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Read the tags!, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark Has A Heart, im sorry, of a minor character!, sensitive peter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jipseebree/pseuds/jipseebree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 简介:当Aunt May发现他是蜘蛛侠之际，她的情绪开始变得不稳定。她开始伤害他，而这就是他所该得到的，不是吗?毕竟，有人应为他而失去了性命。如果他是一位更完美的超级英雄，那么或许就不会有人因此而丧失性命了。





	1. The Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please, Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177847) by [jipseebree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jipseebree/pseuds/jipseebree). 



> 原作者: jipseebree  
> 译者注:所有的不顺畅以及用词不当等都是我的错。
> 
> 原作者的话:  
> 阅读前请看好标签，谢谢。(这是我的第一篇故事。)

第一章-The Silence

"这他妈的是什么?"

Peter快速地在空中旋转，如果他的速度再快一些，他或许会因此而扭伤颈部。看吧，在他家的大门前，Aunt May就站在那，身上穿着她那件蓝白格子的围裙。她的双眼就和Peter的一样，瞪大的双眼以及惊恐不断地围绕着他们。May不断地上下打量着他。所有为了掩饰这-缺乏更好的词汇-对于保密的绝对麻烦，这无数个月里的不断隐藏以及生活在害怕被发现的情况下，这一切都在他眼前被揭发。她的脸庞被从惊吓转换而成的怒火包围，她随后大力地将他的房门关上，伴随着一声巨响。Peter被自己的惊吓带回现实而邻居正生气地敲打着墙壁，告诉这他们小声点。邻居家的宝宝开始哭泣。带着紧张的心情，他快速地打开房门并跑向客厅。

"我无法相信这个。天啊。"May喃喃自语道，双手遮盖着脸庞，生气地来回度步。

"May-"Peter开始解释。

"不。"May严肃地打断他。"不，Peter。你不能这么对我!我并没有把你养育成这样!你不是他。不，你不能是。"

"但。。我是。我帮助人们，"他尝试着。

"不，你在冒着你自己的生命威胁，我们的生活!这平凡，任何在Ben离开后的平凡，或者甚至是更加平凡的生活!。。。但显然的你无法做到这一点。"

"所以呢?你现在是在说我不正常吗?"Peter开始感到愤怒。

"不，Peter。你不正常!你穿着那套睡衣在外头，在空中飞盘者-"

"它们并不是睡衣!"Peter被恼怒了。

"那不是重点，Peter。我知道你能比这一个更有责任感!"她的语气开始变得像是乞求Peter。

"你-你准时上床睡觉，并且完成你的功课，获得优越的成绩。这才是我认识的Peter!一个负责任的年轻人 ，不是蜘蛛侠!我无法相信这个。"她深呼吸，尝试在继续下段对话前平复着自己。

"我需要那件装备。脱下它，我要将它丢弃。这将不会再有这-蜘蛛侠的胡闹事件。"

"什么!?不!你不能!这是Mr.Stark给我的!你不能将就这样拿走!况且我不能停止成为蜘蛛侠!女王镇需要我!如果我不在，谁会代替我保护这些无辜的市民?"

她再一次为此感到愤怒，甚至是比之前的还要生气。

"那就是警察的工作!不是让小男孩假装成美国队长而到处乱跑!"

天啊。

"你必须停止这一切。拜托了，Peter。把它给我。"她说道。

"不。"

她的双眼开始被怒火掩盖。

"你不能对我说'不'，Peter。我才是成人，我来做出决定。你将不能出去并把自己假装成一些英雄，用着你的性命来打赌。你还是个孩子!从现在开始知道你被另行通知都被禁足了。回去你的房间!"

Peter看向她，装过身并步行到他的房间，将门大力地关上。邻居再一次开始投诉，西班牙语的脏话从左边的墙壁传入。可他不在乎他们要说些什么，就算他能明白他们的话语。他将自己扔到床上，将枕头盖在他的头部，试图将邻居那不明白的话语给无视。他不是个孩子!他很愤怒。

\-------------

30分钟过去了。邻居们已安静了许久，可他却因为他刚被提升的听觉而听见他们的嘀咕声。在某种程度上这确实让他在一间黑暗寂静的房间里感到舒适，他并不是独自一人。当他听见那些声响时，他几乎快要入睡了。现在，邻居们压低了声量，这让他能听见May在他右边的房间里不断地来回走动，这听起来就像是他在哭泣。

Peter觉得自己的愧疚感一开始爬向自己的胸前，在那里制造出一个深深的伤口，不断地为他添加疼痛感。他坐起身但却仍然不明白，情绪持续低落着。是他让他的阿姨哭泣的吗?他怎么能是这样一个糟糕的侄子?她难道没告诉他她认为他在出外巡逻的时候可能会伤害自己，或甚至更糟，就像Uncle Ben?但，他有能力可以照顾他自己，以蜘蛛侠的身份，好吧，只在多数的时间。再加上，Mr.Stark也会给予他帮助，偶尔。他沉思着，自己是否该去安抚她。他觉得他可以说服她，他能好好地照顾自己。哽咽声将他的沉思切断。亦或者，他可以等待。让她冷静一些。他不想要让她更加伤心。

而突然之间，他觉得这个样子的他太胡闹了，身上还穿着蜘蛛侠装备。他起身，换上真真的睡衣并将桌灯熄灭。他们在快要夕阳时分之际发生争吵而现在天已入黑。他换上星际争霸主题的睡衣随后将蜘蛛侠装备整齐地折好，将它放回宁楼，就和之前的位置一样。但，他应该继续隐瞒事实吗?这并不像是个秘密，对于现在而言。他依旧将它扔上去，以防万一。

现在他需要刷牙洗脸。Peter小心翼翼地打开房门,他的蜘蛛感应发出巨响并且想要将他的脑袋突破。他仍然被禁足着，而规矩就是他不被允许走出房门，除了到厕所以外。再加上，他不想要跑进May的卧室并看着她是多么的犹豫。脸上残有着泪水印记的May只会让他更加的惭愧，甚至让惭愧吞噬他，直到他也开始哭泣。公寓里的所有灯饰都被关上，而唯一的光线从他的后方射进，那盏他刚开的灯饰，微微的照射进厨房，形成了鲜明的影子。

在知道后果的情况下，他走过厨房，走向走廊并走进浴室。他观察着周围并刷着牙。当他吐出口里最后的牙膏并开始漱口之际，他听见从浴室外传来的声音。或许May也需要刷牙。他真心希望不是。可她并没有走进浴室，她走过浴室并且走向大厅柜子。门发出巨响，被打开。他听见翻找物品的声音，而May也走回她的卧室并关上房门。

"好吧，那还真是。。。奇怪。"Peter内心想着。

他整理好自己后，走回大厅。他看向May紧闭的房门以及被打开的大厅柜子。他沉思着是否该将它关上，但这样做的话，May会知道他离开自己的房间，去了浴室，而且还并没有直接回去。况且，如果他关上那门，有什么会使她停止思考着他并没有在家里随意移动?他决定不加以理会并回到他的卧室。对于会使May更加失望的恐惧趋使着他。他关上桌灯，躺上床，确保着有将他的手机充电。他希望明天会更好。

\----------

周一。

"你们还记得第六年级所学的毕达哥拉斯定理(Pythagorean Theorem)吗?很好，做好准备吧，伙计们，毕竟那些圈都会被改变!"进阶几何先修课程的老师露齿而笑。

Peter确保自己打开了正确的课文。他感受到左肩上的轻拍，转头看向Michelle，她拿着自己的笔记本。那上面是最新的配方以及令人佩服的大量的连笔笔记，但在那些的下方却是相识度惊人的肖像画，他就坐在他的位置。他毫无意识地改变着姿势，拿起他的铅笔，安静的清着喉咙，转向老师。Michelle也转回去，将注意力放回自己的笔记上，邪笑着，对于她能让Peter感到不适的这一点觉得很疗愈。这并不是一个艰难的任务。。。他不确定自己对于自己成为了她最新作品的模特的感想。

课堂结束，而他也聚集了一个世纪般的功课。他开始放空脑袋，就在进阶先修历史课程老师开始念出课文的那一刻起，正当铃声终于响起，学生们也终于被允许午休。今天的午饭是汉堡。不是说他们自动地将虽有一切看起来像个正常的汉堡;只不过对于一些学生而言，它们就连正常食物都不是。或许是马或则硬纸板。Peter差点就认同这一点，但太过于饥饿的他选择无视了这一点，加上，一旦你将某样物品沾满番茄酱，你根本不能尝出它原本的味道。

他在他的好友Ned的身边坐下，这是他们平时的位子，而MJ就坐在离他们不远的位子，根本没碰她眼前学校准备的午餐。反而选择低头读着她那本书-弗拉基米尔•纳博可夫的罗莉塔(Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov)。她靠着椅背，双脚被伸展，放在另外张椅子上。面向着男孩，但遮盖着脸庞的书页告诉着他们，她现在没心情和他们说话。但不代表她并没有聆听他们的对话。

"嘿,Pete，你想不想来我家和我一起完成依渥克小熊村(Ewok Village)?"

当然，他很想要协助他完成那一个乐高组合，但他被禁足了。

"我很抱歉，Ned，我不能。我完全被禁足了。"

MJ从书页中抬起头，她的注意力被吸引了。

"什么?你?真的吗?"她表示怀疑地发问着。"你怎么办到的?"

他的脸开始泛红。

"我 呃。。。"他停止喝着牛奶并尝试思考。什么事会让他陷入麻烦的?"我的化学测试都只拿到了c。"他告诉着她，没看向她被并将牛奶放下。

"她为了那件事而禁足你?"Ned发问。

"呃。。。对。你知道她是多么关心我的成绩，伙计们。。。最好的学校，对于我的未来很重要，付了很多的钱，之类的。"Peter说谎，用着塑料叉刺着他的罐头桃子。

MJ和Ned似乎对他的答案很满意，但这却让他再一次因为他和May昨天的争执而感到愧疚，而他也不再感到那么饥饿。

"所以，呃，你们对于昨天的英语功课有什么看法?"Peter发问，转移话题。MJ重新回到她的书本当中。

"哦天啊，伙计。该死的英文!所以，你知道在那本书里，那家伙是怎么与怪兽对大的吧?"Ned开始了。

Peter转向他并给予全部的注意力。有什么是会让Ned感到兴奋，那那件事必定会是好的。

\-----------

下午3点10分左右，铃声的响起意思着放学了，与其同时，Peter的电话铃声响起。他从口袋里拿出手机。

'一则未读简讯: Happy:)'

他打开那则简讯。

Happy: 我来接你了。

Peter犹豫不定的回复。

Peter: Ok,我正在陆上。

Peter: *陆。

Peter: 我的意思是陆。

Peter: 我的天啊，为什么。我发誓，我正在路上。快要到我的储物柜。

Happy: 动作利落一些，Tony在等。

他将所需的课本都从储物柜里丢进他的背包并成功地将它加重20斤左右，当身前的T-shirt被人用水泼湿。

"看起来Penis Parker发生了些意外。在第三冰岛(Isle 3)清理干净吧!"

Flash，他的校内竞争对手，他的敌人，讽刺。一班迟迟不会家的学生因为一个愚蠢的笑话而不停地笑着，这是他的脸变红。'只要你无视他们，他们就会离开。只要你无视他们，他们就会离开。'他反复的告诉着自己。隐瞒自己的超能力真的是糟透了，有时。有一天他真的很想要让Flash尝尝自己所种下的果。Flash和他的小组离开，因为刚刚嘲笑了Peter Parker而碰拳庆祝。

Peter关上他的储物柜并走出校园，朝Happy靠着的那辆黑色轿车走去。

"嗨，Happy。"

"你怎么了?"Happy反问道，并没向他问候。"我并不需要为了防止你弄湿后座而在那放几张毛巾吧?毕竟这是辆昂贵的汽车。"

"不，不需要。这只是小量的水而已，我向你保证。"Peter说道。

"好吧，算了，上车。"Happy叹气。他走向车子的另一侧，坐上驾驶座，一句话也没说。

Peter觉得自己就像是个弱者，他应该更加保护自己的，从Flash的手里。当然，这只是一些水，但现在Happy因此而感到烦躁。他叹气，看了眼自己的衣物。将背包放进后座，他坐上Sedan并将安全带席上。在从望后镜确认Peter打理好自己后，Happy驾车离开了学校的停车场。Peter翻找着他的背包并拿出他的耳机，听着音乐，低落地看着沿路的风景。

Happy将车驾到基地，有些担心。Peter在这一路上并没说些什么。平日，他会不听的说话直到Happy将分离器拉起，让他闭嘴。他下次车并打开了Peter的车门，那孩子正卸下安全带，抓起自己的背包，从车上下来。

"谢了，Happy。"他说。

"嗯，没问题，kid。"Happy回复。

Happy开始步入基地，Peter尾随在后。为什么Happy走得那么快?是不是想要远离他?不，Peter或许只是太过于敏感。Happy转过头确认Peter还在他的后方，那孩子在迈着步伐，俯视着自己的鞋子。有什么事发生了，会让他交给Tony处理的事。他被付的工资里可不包括处理青年烦恼。

Tony，在大厅与他们会面。Peter差点就撞上Happy，他并没将注意力放在自己要去的方向。

"很抱歉，Happy先生。"

Happy先生?这可是稀奇。Tony的眉毛挑起。

"那孩子怎么了吗?"Tony问向自己的保安。

Peter还戴着耳机，只不过并没播放任何音乐。Happy耸肩。

"好吧。"Tony合掌。做好心理准备。"再见，Happy。谢谢你把他带来。有什么事我们回答给你的。"

"没问题,boss。"而Happy离开了，他的任务完成了。

"所以，Peter。"Tony将手打在青少年的肩膀上。Peter抬起头，惊讶的脱下自己的耳机。他们开始走向电梯。

"我在想，你对新的蛛网发射器有什么想法?"

Peter的双眼发亮，而Tony知道这是个对的话题。

"天啊，Mr Stark!我有很多的想法!"他不悦的情绪瞬间被他将在实验室里工作的设想冲散。在向May发了个简短的简讯，告诉她，他现在所载的位置后，他们两一起度过了充满披萨以及工程的傍晚。


	2. The Sharpie

周一早上。  
他们将时间都花在Peter的制服，咀嚼披萨，谈论着任何以及所有他们能聊的话题-而且他们或许可以持续到天亮，如果Peter没说些什么的话。即使他恐惧着离开，他也自然离开。他隔天早上还需要上学，况且他也必须离开，不能让Aunt May担心。  
“真心感谢你让我帮忙，还有升级我的制服，Mr.Stark。”Peter呼喊道，将背包收拾好，带上棉衣，离开。“我度过了一个愉快的时光！”  
“任何时间，Peter，你知道我爱做这一类型的事。”  
“我知道，Mr.Stark，但是。你不需要这么做。这不像是，一个责任还是什么的。”  
“Peter，没人能逼我做任何事情。我只做我喜欢的事。而且如果我要和你合作，我会的。如果我不要，你不会在那里的。”  
这是事实，但，Mr.Stark所传达出的情感是如此怪异。他不知道该怎么回答。  
“呃。。。谢谢你？”  
“不用客气。现在，从这里出去，Aunt Hottie可不会等你一辈子。”  
Peter做出鬼脸。每一次Mr.Stark说出与任何向他阿姨调情的话都会使他感到厌恶。  
“天啊，别这么说我阿姨，她是我的阿姨。这很讨厌。”  
“很抱歉，你阿姨这么火热可不是我的错。”  
“不是！我走了！再见，Mr.Stark！”Peter笑着说道，开始向电梯走去。  
“你可以在那臀部上烤棉花糖！”Tony在实验室里喊回。  
“啦啦啦啦啦！”Peter唱着，试图改过Tony调情的声音，他的嗓音逐渐变远。  
Tony嘲笑着他们之间奇怪的对话，巨大的微笑展露在他的脸上。天啊，他爱死那孩子。  
\----------  
“谢谢你载我回来，Happy！”Peter再一次向Happy致谢，在他离开Sedan之后，这一次在他和May的公寓前面。  
“Yeah,yeah。”Happy回复。  
一旦Happy离开了他的视线范围后，他躲进最靠近的后巷并穿上最新升级的蜘蛛侠装备。这个时间可能对于隔天有课的人来说迟了点，但罪犯永远不会休息。  
“你好，Peter。”AI问候着。  
“你好，Karen！”他回复。“有任何罪犯在这附近发生吗？”  
“这一刻并没有，Peter。”很明显的，它真的休息了。  
“Okay，让我知道更多的情报。”  
他将他的背包丢到最靠近的墙上并用蜘蛛丝粘着。一旦抵达了屋顶，他深呼吸，王后区被污染的空气。终于回家了。然后，他将网射到最近的到楼，好让自己能从那里开始荡。‘是时候拯救一些行人了。’他想着。  
他将一只猫从树上救下（‘就像那些电影！’他告诉自己。），帮助一位老爷爷越过一条繁忙的马路，表演了两次空翻以及用手阻止了一辆将要撞上另一辆车的车。他希望从内在死亡拯救他们的性命能够掩盖他将损伤带到他们的车盖上的事实。他在他们能从车上下车之前荡走，以防万一。他几乎能看见那一个头条，‘夫妻将蜘蛛侠告上法庭’。对，那很快就会过去了。  
\----------  
凌晨一点，Peter绝对称它为夜晚。他明天还需要上课，好吧，技术上是今天，再加上他没办法在错过化学笔记，不然，他真的会在下一个测试拿到一个C。他荡回家并落下他的卧室窗户，但它卡着了。他再试一次，但它并没移动，一点也没有。  
‘呃，这很奇怪。。。’  
他拉了一下窗台。它并没移动。他不想要再尝试将窗户拉下，至少在他将窗户边破坏之前。他用双手在窗户周围摸索着，或许他能找到另一个进去的方法？也或许它只是卡着了。但是，在靠近一些，他发现它被锁上了。May在他出去的时候锁了他的窗户。她将他锁在外。他从来不会这一个原因而将窗口锁上。他不想要被所在外。想想如果他并没有他的背包，他必须穿着蜘蛛侠套装走向大门。  
Peter被吓到了，他无法进入他自己的公寓。他从二楼窗户跳下，感到一丝厌烦。这看起来他必须使用前门了。凌晨1点15分，他或许应该叫醒Aunt May并且向她取得进入公寓的允许。他巡视着周围，发现他的背包被黏在墙壁上。他按下那在他胸口处的标志，而他的套装就这么被他取下了，他将它脱下以及面罩并将它们放进他的包。然后穿上他的校服，蓝色卫衣在外，里面的白色衬衫被解开最上面的纽扣，牛仔裤，还有他的帆布鞋。他看起来就像是平时的他。  
他感到莫名的惭愧，让May在这么晚来应门，但并不是那么的惭愧，毕竟是她先锁上他的窗户，他按下呼唤铃，旁边写着Parker的呼唤铃，用油性笔写着的姓氏。  
“有人吗？”他朝在墙上的麦克风发问。  
并没回答。他在尝试多一次。  
“May？你还醒着吗？”  
除了静电以外并没有任何的回应。  
“May？你在吗？”  
依旧没有回复。  
“有人吗？Aunt May。”  
“你好？”她回复。“这是哪位？”  
“May！是我，Peter！”他告诉她。  
“谁？”  
“Peter？”  
“听着，kid，我不知道你要什么，但我想你来错家了。”  
Peter皱起眉头，并再一次检查呼唤铃的名字牌，Parker依旧被写在那，而且这是他的公寓大楼。May在做什么？  
“呃，May？是我，Peter，你的侄子？”  
“Peter？”  
“是的！”  
“我不认识任何的Peter。”  
“我-”他打断了自己，眼泪将他的双眼打湿。发生了什么？May并没认出他？  
“Peter Parker。你的侄子。你唯一的侄子。Aunt May，是我。让我进去，我想要进去。”  
“请你离开，否则我将打给警察。”  
眼泪开始落下，“Aunt May？”  
并没有任何的回应。他紧张地在发间握拳。他该做什么？如果May无视了他，这太过分了！哦，天啊。他该做什么？他该去哪里？他必须在外呆多久？他必须独自一个人多久？  
紧张感真的开始吞噬他，他在公寓大门前坐下，缩成一团。他深呼吸并将头埋在双臂之间。  
他自己的阿姨并不认识他。或则她尝试不去认识他。任何一个原因，这是一个悲伤的发现。她怎么能这么做？如果他没有Aunt May，那他还有谁？没有。  
他拿出他的手机。并尝试打给她，或许她会接电话？他立即被丢进流言。他尝试了三次，每一次都获得同样的结果并变得更加更加地悲伤。然后他发简讯给Ned。  
Peter：Ned？  
他颤抖地打着字。Ned，最好的朋友，立即回复。  
Ned：嘿，Pete，你好吗？  
Peter：May不让我进去。  
Ned：什么？  
Ned：你尝试从窗口进入了吗？  
Peter：尝试了，它被锁上了。  
Ned：那很奇怪，你锁上它了？  
Peter：没有。  
他的泪水落下，就在他和他冷静的朋友通话的时候。  
Ned：那门呢？  
Peter：她不让我进去。  
‘Ned正在打给你。。。’他的手机这么告诉他。他接通电话。  
“Peter，什么意思叫作她不让你进去？”比起向他问好，Ned向他问道。无论Peter再怎么表现得泰然自诺，在他和Ned传简讯的时候，现在都完全崩溃。他开始因为恐惧而哭泣，他究竟做了什么让May完全不让他进去？她不认识他，他被锁在门外。他给怎么做？Ned开始紧张，Peter在哭着。  
“Peter？！Dude，怎么了？”  
“她不让-！我尝试通过蜂鸣器与她沟通，但她就是不愿意开门！她假装她完全不认识我！我该怎么做？她是我仅有的一切。我从凌晨1点开始坐在这里，如果她不想在见到我怎么办？”他说着，间隔着充满害怕的抽泣。这时的他就快要出现过度换气的症状。  
他的脸是温暖的，而他的双手是黏湿的，他几乎快要感谢在上面的任何一个人，毕竟在这时间不会有人出来散步。  
“冷静点，dude，深呼吸。”  
Peter颤抖地呼吸着。  
“我觉得我的恐慌发作了。”  
“你会没事的。评估现在的状况。呼吸。”Ned道。  
Peter照做了。  
“M-May不让我进入公-公寓。我坐在阶梯上。”  
“很好，继续。”  
“然后我现在在和你说话。”  
“好，如果你需要，你可以到我这。我确定我妈不会介意的。”  
Peter觉得他脑海里的混乱开始平静下来，他深了呼吸。他并不是一个人，他还有Ned。他可以到Ned家，如果他想要。他还好。哭泣的他渐渐开始有规律地抽泣着。  
“你会没事的，伙计。我很确定。”  
“谢谢你，Ned。我欠你，一次。”他用袖口抹了抹鼻子。  
“不，你没有，dude。你就只是在做一个正常的人类。”Ned说。  
Peter为此发出了一个干笑，伴随着些许的抽泣。  
就在这时，那蜂鸣器响了，而May的声音从扩音器里传出。他的手机掉落在阶梯上，荧幕被击碎。他因为那声音而移动，用手抹了抹他的脸。  
“魔法词是什么，Peter？”  
他犹豫了。  
“。。。请？”  
门被解锁了。

周二。  
他在隔天早上起身，因为昨晚的哭泣而感到的头痛。他终是会因为哭泣而感到轻微头痛，但他会很快就过去了。他刷牙，避开他的反应，并准备上学—稍微担心着自己将会撞见May。自从昨晚的意外后，他并没有再见到她了，况且，说真的，他也不想要看见她。他走进厨房，寻找着早餐，打开了橱柜，目标是谷类。他拿出一个盒子并将它放在柜台上，就在碗和汤匙隔壁当他发现字条之际，他正打算将裹糖的谷类倒入塑料碗里。  
在盒子上面用着黑色的粗体字写着的是个名字，MAY。就像是让在证明谷类是她的。他拿出另一盒谷类，相同的字体被写在那上面。他打开冰箱而他看见的每一处：MAY,MAY,MAY,MAY。她在厨房里的所有食物上都用着黑色Sharpie写着她的名字，黑色粗体。  
而在冰箱上被贴着一个字条。他将它取下并开始阅读。  
Peter，  
任何写着我的名字的物品，都属于我。在学校吃午餐吧。  
-May<3


	3. The Suicide

Peter感到很疑惑，为什么他不能在自己的家中食用早餐？毫无疑问，他害怕他将会错过他该搭上的地铁，他抓起他的背包。他戴上他的耳机，以盖过城市的喧嚣，他的听觉变得敏感，随后他离开了公寓，就如以往，他走向地下铁。他站在并握着地铁杠，细数着还有多少个站才会抵达Midtown。他走出地铁并查看他的手表。他还剩下5分钟，距离课堂开始！他看了看周围，发现并没有其他的学生或则是附近的路人，并跨过了那高的围栏。然后，快跑过那片草地并走过那道大门，他尝试在铃声响起之前跑向教室。他差点就迟到了，有几名学生正处于礼堂内已在尝试透过他们的方法越过门槛，教师们关上他们所掌管的门。他足够幸运，他能在铃声响起之际踏入教室，他的老师给了他一个嫌弃的表情，就在他坐下的时候，但那老师并没说任何的话语。他掏出他的铅笔以及笔记本，和其他人一样，准备开始记下笔记。

午餐时分，他饿的前腹贴到后背！他的肚子每5分钟都发出饥肠辘辘，以至他的同学们都直视着他，这是他的脸慢慢地涨红。最终，他能享用些食物了，今天的午餐是炸鸡肉块。他并不太着急的排着队，检查着自己的口袋，看看是否有多余的零钱能够买下一颗苹果，但他没有。他在柜台捶了自己的午餐号牌而为他准备午餐的女士戴着她的半圆形眼镜，对他的行为冷笑着。他看向四周。感谢上帝，他有让Aunt May为他填下联邦镇府所赞助午餐程序的表格。那至少确保他在学校能总是能享用午餐。

在他的朋友身边坐下，他开始用餐。好吧，他是真的很饿。那些炸鸡块吃起来就像是硬纸板，但他还是吃下了它们，尝试填补饥饿的肚子。Ned和MJ惊讶地看着他，不断地将午餐吃下肚。

当他回到家，他开始完成自己的功课-正确地回答每一道问题。然后他换上自己的蜘蛛侠装备，跳出窗户以获得新鲜的空气。当他听见那道尖叫时，Peter正在某个建筑物上爬行。那听起来就像是个麻烦，他想着并射出一道蜘蛛网以方便移动。当他移动到那尖叫的传出处时，他分析了在场的状况。一位年长的女士，大约50岁，举高着双手。一位枪手将她的钱包抓在手臂下。他们在小巷的深处而似乎没人发现这里所发生的事情。

“这里发生了什么？”Peter问着。

那枪手四处张望，感到十分困惑，就在蜘蛛侠忽然出现的时候。

“我不想要任何的麻烦，伙计。”那枪手说着，他颤抖地握着那把枪，瞄准Peter的胸膛。Peter也将双手举高。

“我只需要钱。我很饿，伙计！”那枪手尝试鼓起勇气。他的脸被恐惧扭曲，他看起开就像是会随时开枪，哪怕Peter没有做出任何事情。

“为什么你不能把钱包还给她，然后我们一起想想该怎么解决这件事呢？”Peter缓缓地说道。   
那枪手的视线不断地在Peter和那女士身上大量。然后，他将枪口瞄准自己的头部。Peter的双瞳放大。

“不不不不不不，请不要这么做。我们可以一起解决这问题，我很确定我一定有带些钱出门，而我们可以为你购买些食物！”Peter尝试鼓励着那枪手，双手在装备的口袋翻找着。

在他身上的某处一定有些钱。在小巷另一处的那女士害怕地用手遮盖着自己的嘴，她看起来害怕极了。

“我没办法在这么做了。”那男的哽咽地说着并开枪。

伴随着巨大的声响，降落在Peter身上的是血液以及一小部分的脑浆。他本能低保户着自己的脸部，就如那女士一样。颤抖着，他们两人都将手拿下并看着地板上的尸体。那女士闭上双眼并开始应为害怕哭泣，她恐惧着现在安静小巷的另一处。

Peter，同样的，被吓着了。他只是盯着那尸体，血液以及脑浆从那尸体的头部流出。他的嘴巴里开始充满唾液而他知道自己就快要呕吐了。他干呕着并脱下自己的面罩，比起向那女士隐瞒自己的身份，他对于现在的状况更加专注。他将自己在学校吃的那份极为可怜的午餐吐在沥青路上。当他咳嗽着并让自己靠在砖块墙上以取得平衡的时候，那女士只是看着他。

“天啊。”她说着，看着那尸体。然后她看向Peter。她吸气。“哦天！你只是个孩子！”

他抹了抹自己的嘴巴并顺着墙壁滑下，坐着，尝试保持呼吸并避开眼前的腥红画面。然后它提醒了他那女士刚才所说的话。他们四目交接。

“你的父母在哪？”她问他，她的视线在他的身上游走。“天啊，我们该怎么做？”

似乎她已经挣脱恐惧了。

“我他妈的该怎么做？”

她开始陷入紧张并在发间游走。她看了他一眼然后突然发现一件事。“哦，天啊。他只是个孩子！一个孩子居然看见那画面了。我-我是一个成人。我必须要坚强。”她告诉自己。

她深呼吸，将手取出，再一次抹了抹眼睛，尝试恢复到泰然自诺的状态，并跨过那具尸体，靠近他，拿起她的皮包。

他将自己缩成一团，让她能有更多的空间，站在自己和那具尸体之间。她蹲下，与他同高并将她的手放在他的肩膀上。他看起来任然陷入恐慌当中，脸色苍白。

“没事了，你没事了。”

他将视线放在她身后的那具尸体上，他最后一次看见尸体是Uncle Ben的死，就算是在那时候，他也没目睹枪案的过程。血液缓慢地流着。即使他在外巡逻的时候也没遇过这类型的事件，他或许只会将他们大致上绑起来并交给警方。。。是他造成这件事的吗？现在街上有颗脑袋出现是他的错吗？如果他是一位更加出色的超级英雄，那这件事就不会发生了。Mr.Stark不会让这件时发生的。Mr.Stark会做些英雄气概的事并将拯救乞丐以及那女士。

突然间，他不再是蜘蛛侠了，不是那个混账，搞笑，打击罪犯的超级英雄；他是Peter Parker。一个在氨纶服装里的害怕男孩，而他的阿姨不再爱他了。他是和一个陌生人坐在肮脏小巷里的Peter Parker，外加一具尸体，一个他本来能够救的男人，如果他在做的更好的话。泪水打湿了他的双眼。

“别-别看着那个。看着我。”那女士这么说。他的脸皱起眉头，而他也泪流满面。

“Shh，shh，shh，没事了。我知道这看起来很糟，但警察很快就到了。这不是你的错。Hush，甜心。”她对他低声细语着，试图安抚这受到精神创伤的男孩。

而他仍旧哽咽着，并没被安抚到或者被说服。她没办法。他或许能救下那男子！她将他拉近自己并让他将头埋在自己的肩膀上，让他不看见自己身后的血腥画面。她拿出自己的手机并按下911。

“喂，是的。我想要通报一起自杀案。”

“天啊。”他哽咽着。

Peter开始嚎嚎大哭，因为他所造成的情况而感到极为烦乱。以及，为自己那么容易就掉泪而感到羞耻。

“不，我和。。。”她移开视线并疑问地看着他，可他却忙于控制自己的哭泣而没注意到女士的疑惑。

“一个孩子。。。不，我们没事。不，是那个男子，一个流浪汉。他尝试偷走我的皮包。然后他开枪自毙了。。。是的，女士。不，他死了。对，我确定。这里。。。这里满地都是碎片。”

她保持冷静并尝试保持清醒，毕竟她有足够的理由让他必须保持坚强。她必须要保护这孩子，哪怕他是谁。就像照顾她的孙子一样。而且他或许已经受到精神创伤了。无论是蜘蛛侠还是谁。

Peter任然在那女士的颈部哽咽着，害怕面对这一切。如果这一开始就发生了，他不会想要向任何人哭诉。他会将它藏在心中，在自己到家之际向May哭诉。但May不想要和他说话，毫无疑问的，她还在生气，May不会安抚他，这就导致了他现在的情况。再加上，May不在这里。没人在这里，只有一位不知名的女士和他一起经历这可怕的时间。她嗅起来有点像是May，总是安抚他的May，加上，她知道接下来该怎么做，而Peter不知道。他只知道有人在他的看管下死亡。有什么来自王后区的15岁男孩会知道该怎么处理一具尸体？

她再一次禁止他说话，并开始站起来。他勉强地放开并疑惑地看着她。她要离开他了吗？但这谜一般的女士只是将手伸出并帮助他站起来。他依旧颤抖着，而他只能将身体靠在背后的墙上已取得平稳。

“你现在不能从这情况下离开。”她告诉他并描视着他。“你能脱下装备吗？”

他点头，随之是脸红。“我只穿着内裤。。。”

她脱下自己的宽松大衣并交给他。

“你不能穿成那样，你会被怀疑的。”她告诉他。

他明白地点了头，然后她转过身而他脱下了装备。取代而之的是黑色的宽松大衣。现在，他很冷。他连鞋子都没有。她转回身并看见他正扭动着脚指。他展示地将装备放在一些桶的后面，转向那女士。她拥抱他，而眼泪依旧安静地，平稳地从他的眼眶落下。只有哽咽声能被在小巷里听见。

很快的，警察到了现场，而他们也认为坐在地板会更靠经出口并远离那具尸体。Peter的头部埋在那女士的大腿上，她的手指在他的发间游走。他就像海绵一样，将安抚吸收，哽咽着，就快要被哄入睡，并不确定May是否会在他到家后关心他所尽力的苦难。

十分钟过去了，一名警员走向他俩。他在他们面前蹲下并不留痕迹地拿出笔记本，准备开始写下任何的线索。

“孩子，你能站起来吗？我需要问你们一些问题。”

Peter照做了，那名警员问了他们几道关于事情经过的问题。一起的，他们讲故事说出—除去蜘蛛侠的出现，他们将它改成‘路过的Peter看见了这件事并决定给予帮助。’

“你能告诉我你的名字吗，孩子？”那警员问着。

“Peter。”

“全名？”

Peter看了那位女士一眼。

“。。。Peter Benjamin Parker。”

警员将这写下。

“那你几岁了，Parker先生？”

“15。”

Peter看着地面。那名警员看了眼Peter血迹斑斑的脸并合上平板。

“有什么认识我们能联络的吗，Parker先生？”

眼泪双双落下。而他点了点头。

“我有一个阿姨。”他细语道。他讨厌自己需要他们打给她。她会因为他耽误了她的工作而感到生气。在给予警员有关于May的资料后，那男人开始联络她。那女士一直都留在那，而她知道他所有的身份。

“请不要告诉其他人我的身份。”他绝望地说着。

“永远都不会，甜心。”她说，她进一步并伸出双臂。他靠向它们而她将她抱在怀里。

半个小时后，Aunt May抵达了现场，她与一名警员进行了对话。她点了点头并看向他，缩在那原本应该被他拯救的女士怀里。然后将手伸向他，就像在将他从幼稚园接回家的时候，无视他脸上的泪痕。就连对于那照顾他的女士也没说声谢谢。他乖乖地接受这件事并停止抓着他的装备，将它藏在借来的外套下。

“谢谢你，以及我很抱歉。”Peter对着那女士私语。她露出疲累的笑容。

“别责怪你自己。再见，甜心。如果你需要帮忙，你随时都能来找我。”他点头并给她一个笑。

他被May带走，而警员带那女士到救护车处接受检查。Peter和May上了计程车，而直到回家的路上，路途都被寂静充满着。

计程车在公寓面前停下，在May付款后他们走进了公寓。Peter确保自己并没有阻碍她的道路—离她3步或更多的距离。她已经为了她而离开工作岗位，他不需要再麻烦她了。

她将她的钥匙放下，没说任何一句话，走进了自己的卧室。现在的Peter实在太疲累了，他冲了凉并上床睡觉。害怕睡眠，他换上他的睡衣并坐在床上。他打开灯饰并开始读他的化学课本。自然的，在自己未意识到的情况下，他睡着了，沉重的课本在被单上而灯任然亮着。


	4. The Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：很可惜的，这一章有点短，虽然这对故事有些残忍。在另一个节章，就是我今天会开始写的那一章，希望会尽快地发上来，真正的故事就要开始了！

星期三

他回到那肮脏的，充满垃圾的小巷而在他面前就是那男的。那具尸体。他的头侧被炸开，将Peter以及他身后的那道墙沾满脑浆血斑。血，这太多血了！从那男的双耳，嘴巴以及双眼滴出。缓慢地从他的头颅以及发丝流出。

Peter，也是，被鲜血覆盖。而鲜血也从他的卫衣滴下。Aunt May会很愤怒的。他的卫衣被毁了，无论花再怎么长的时间都不能修复它。况且，他也不想要这件卫衣了。在这件事情发生后。等等。他的卫衣？这是他的校服！他现在不在是蜘蛛侠！这不该在他是Peter的时候发生！那液体慢慢地渗入他的鞋子并将他的袜子染红。

“天啊。”

他抬头望着那女士。她在小巷的另一端卷起身子。

“天啊。”她再说一次。

她的脸是空白的，但在她的额头处有个孔。它也是，流出暗红色的血液。覆盖着她的脸并滴入她的嘴巴。

“天啊。”她一次又一次地重复着，前后摇摆着身子，双手抱着膝盖。

Peter什么也没办法做，只能直视着这场景。他救了她，不是吗？但那在她额头上的枪口又说明了另一件事。忽然，她的脸开始融化。她的皮肤，头发以及肌肉滴落至她脚下的恐怖池，留下她空白的骷髅。但，她还是继续前后摇摆。

“天啊。”她的骷髅说，话语从那白皙的牙子之前流出。

那骷髅转向他，停下前后摇摆的动作。

“这是你造成的。”它说。

“为什么你不能做些什么？你为什么不救我们？”

那流浪汉坐起来。血液从他背后，顺着那肮脏的背心流下，流进那到脚踝高的血池中，那填满整个小巷的血池。

“为什么你不救我们？”他说，猩红从他的嘴巴喷出。

“为什么你不救我们？”那骷髅问。

“为什么你不救我们？”

“为什么你不救我们？”

“为什么你不救我们？”

“为什么你不救我们？”

“为什么你不救我们？”

\----------

Peter叹口气，坐在床上。胸口郁闷着，而全身都被薄薄的汗水覆盖，将他的睡衣弄湿并将它粘在他的身上。桌上的灯饰任然亮着而他的课本被打开着，只不过它被摊平在地板上。他尝试通过呼吸法以平复不断旋转的思想。一只手握着被单，另一只手紧抓着胸口处的衣服。

一点一点地，他冷静下来。他很好奇May是否有听见什么，他是否有制造出声响？如果他有，May会不会来？他将那想法推翻，而他的肚子发出噪音。他最后一次用餐是昨天午餐，而现在那午餐被伸张在走廊地板上。

他起床并走向浴室。他将水龙头打开，将手比成杯状，接着冷水并将它们送到嘴边饮下。冰冷的水平顺了他愤怒的肚子。一手接着一手直到肚子不再发出噪音，并终于让他觉得自己的肚子并没在尝试将他自己活生生地吃下。他关上水龙头并回到他的房间，将他自己用柔软的深色被子包裹着。他的思绪不断地旋转着，依旧再思考着关于那恶魔的事情。

他救了那女士，他告诉自己。她安好无恙！但那场梦将现实和梦境混合在一起，这让他不能分辨出哪一个是梦境，哪一个是现实。他能看见的只有红色。在他的左边有一盏灯，他很害怕，若自己关上那盏灯，他便会看见那枪手失去生命地躺在他的地毯上。一个幻想不会轻易相信，一旦它被创造。

他翻过身，将灯饰旁的手机拿在手上。让它继续充着电，开机，他打开Youtube。他需要分散点，而有着欢乐音乐的小猫视频能帮助他分散注意力。他并没发现自己入睡了，影片盲目地在寂静中播放着。

他在那一晚起床的次数比平常还多两倍，每一场噩梦都比上一场还要可怕。最终，在凌晨5点，他放弃睡眠，选择躺在床上并直盯着床柜上的时钟。自然地，但并没想象中的快，它响起了。表达着现在是上学的时间。

换上校服是件乏味的列行工作，而他差点就快要赶不上地铁，拖着脚步地走向地铁站。他将自己缩在一张空的地铁椅子上，这是他平日的他无法得到的，感谢上天让他能够得到这小小的奇迹—他的肌肉因为饥饿以及缺于睡眠而酸痛。并指示看着风景经过。没人前来烦他，这证明了他看起来有多么地憔悴。他的头发毫无次序地凌乱着而他双眼下的黑眼圈越来越深。他躲进自己的双膝，打着哈欠，而对面坐着的男人冷笑着这一点。

“很累吗，孩子？”他问。

“对，我-呃，昨晚没睡好。。。”他小心翼翼地回答着。

那男的暗笑着。

“派对太狂欢了？”

只是个假如，Peter想着。

“昨晚是个读书夜。。。”他回答。他挑着膝上的牛仔裤的线。

“啊，好孩子。”那男的摸着下巴说道。“你知道的，你让我想起了一个人。”

Peter看向他。那男的似乎在想着什么。他的蜘蛛感应在作响着。这男的身上有些东西让Peter不喜欢。希望自己能无视他，他拿出口袋里的手机。他的肚子搅动着，已经将凌晨3点时所喝下的水给消化。

Peter: 嘿，Ned。  
Ned: 嘿，Peter，什么事吗？:P  
Peter: 你可以带颗苹果还是其他的食物给我吗？我太饿了，而且我忘了吃早餐。  
Ned: 可以啊，没问题的，兄弟。  
Ned: 你有做昨晚的三角函数功课吗？  
Peter: 呃，有啊？为什么？  
Ned: 你第三题的答案是什么? 我只拿到974而且我也不知道为什么

他们持续着对话，直到Peter必须走出地铁。他站起，确保自己拿起背包。

“在外你必须小心点，孩子。”那男人说着，脸上露出狡猾的笑，这使Peter的皮肤不断地颤抖着。“你永远都不会知道路人是什么样的人。。。别让自己陷入危机。”

现在的Peter很确定那男的就是那些人的其中一员，他快速离开地铁，并没有去证实他的想法。他快步如飞地走过足球场并走进校园，路过他的储物柜，将几本书放进去，而这时，Ned走向他。他拿着Peter从未见过的华丽样貌的蓝莓玛芬蛋糕。Peter并不喜欢蓝莓，但那玛芬蛋糕看起来比他早上吃的空气早餐还有重。

“嘿，伙计。这是你要的玛芬蛋糕。”Ned给了他一个有点被挤压到的玛芬蛋糕。“我一路上都握着它，所有有些被压到了，但我确定它很好。”

Peter顿了顿，拿走那玛芬蛋糕。

“谢了，伙计。我真的没想到你会把整个玛芬蛋糕给我，我确定我只需要。。半个玛芬蛋糕或则甚至是一条香蕉或则其他什么的就可以了。。。”  
“它就在我的储藏室里，这并不是什么大件事。就吃下那玛芬蛋糕吧。”Ned告诉他而Peter照做了-就连蓝莓也一起。他们一同走向数学班。

\----------

在第三节左右，他的身体以及将那玛芬蛋糕消化完毕了。该死的，他的高新陈代谢。而现在它又作响了，再一次。 假装那玛芬蛋糕是通往更多食物的大门-他并不拥有的食物。铃声响起了，终于，现在是午休时间。他从椅子上站起，随着班上的其他同学一次走出课室，而他的世界开始倾斜。

万幸的，这只是一个轻微的眩晕咒语，而他将自己稳着，颤抖的双手抓着身边的桌子。他感到头晕目转。慢慢的，他能够走出课室并进入男士厕所。差点将自己绊倒并且重复他昨晚所做的事。喝着水直到他的肚子并不像是想要将它自己撕破。他感觉比刚刚好多了，再加上现在是午休时间，他能轻易的拿些食物。

他做在他平时的位子，餐盘里的是看起来并不怎么会有胃口的炸鱼条。它们的中心是灰色的，但他的肚子并不在乎外表。一旦他将他半盘的午餐都吃下肚后，他看了看还剩下的食物。在餐盘左手边的位置上有个装着葡萄的杯子。太棒了！他又能够放进背包，当作晚餐的食物了。葡萄并不会坏吧？如果一段时间没放在冰箱的话？Peter决定冒险，为了等会儿有食物吃。

Ned摆出一脸奇怪的表情，当他看见Peter将那杯葡萄塞进他的背包里的时候。

“兄弟，你在干嘛？”他问。“你不打算吃那些吗？”

“呃，对。等下再吃。”

“但，那你的。。。”他细语说出接下来的那一句。“被增高的新陈代谢？”

“Ned。那正是我将它们留到待会儿的原因。当我，你知道的，出去。。。我必须保持我的力量。”

Ned知道了什么地笑着。

“混账。”

Peter暗中喘了口气。他并不想要解释他和May现在的状况，更何况，他确定她过不久就会消气了。他只需要耐心等待，他吃完午餐后，脑袋里有着这一个正能量的想法。

\--------- 

结果，一手满的葡萄对于一个正在发育的男孩来说并不足，特别是一个身体各个方面都被提高的男孩来说。而不久地，他的肚子感觉又再一次地想要将它翻转着。饥饿零零的肚子让他感到恶心并且是他不能专注在课业上。

突然的，他有个想法。他是蜘蛛侠。他很快，他很敏捷。他可以轻易的从一个销售员那里拿走一个热狗。他们并不会发现。Peter确定他们所赚取的金钱并不会因为一个小小的热后而损失。他几乎可以尝到纽约热狗的烟熏味，就在他的舌尖上。他饿极了。

但。。。这回是偷窃，而这就是他作为蜘蛛侠所要阻止的事物。为什么他会想要犯下这类型的事呢？但这将会简单多了。可这是错误的。他不能这么做。他会是什么样的英雄？他认为偷窃就是答案。他是如此的饥饿。

那晚的他伴随着噩梦的纠缠入眠。这一次，他梦见食物。所有他阿姨为了她而做的晚餐以及午餐，哪怕她是一位糟糕的厨师。他怀念那些他妈妈所做的奇形怪状的花生与果酱三文治。烧焦的肉酱意大利面的味道-因为就算那食物是烧焦了，它至少会填着他的肚子。他的肚子就算在他睡眠之际也在作响着，要求着任何东西，只为了满足。

当他隔天早晨起床时，他并不再感到饥饿。这证明了那场梦在某些方面上给予他养分。但最好是那么简单，他的肚子早已习惯被饿着了。他抓起一条未被标记的香蕉，走出大门，并在走向地铁站的时候发现他不能将它吃下，作呕的反胃在他与食物的欲望之间。至少他不再感受饥饿的疼痛，只感受到空虚。一个令人愉悦的改变。


	5. The Slap

星期四

第四节的铃声响起，他收起自己的笔记本，充满缭乱字体的笔记本，并匆忙地将铅笔收好。学生们快速地走到走廊，前往食堂。

Peter是最后一个走出教室的学生，他随后走向自己的储物柜，他的背包沉重地挂在他的肩膀上。他就看见Ned站在他的储物柜旁，并在向他招着手，Ned向他招回手但随后又看向其他人。Peter邹眉头，好奇着。没有任何人在这走廊上了。

但是，Michella从转角处走出来，Peter感到疑惑，她在这里做什么？他在哪里？他头晕目眩而且他也无法正常思考。他靠向最靠近的储物柜，停下他昏沉沉的脚步。世界仍然不停的动着，即使他停下步伐。发生了什么？他眯起眼睛，透过迷糊的视线看着他的朋友慢慢靠近他，他困惑地倾斜着脑袋。为什么他们看起来那么着急？他们要去那里？他又要去哪？

头部开始慢慢变得更倾斜，而他也开始倒下。有人喊了他的名字。他的视线变得模糊并开始转黑，在他能油毡地之前。象个石头一样倒下。

当他醒来后，他发觉自己的脸颊贴在冰冷的地板上。稀里糊涂地从学校地板上四处张望着，（他怎么会在地板上的？）他看见一双膝盖，就在他的头边。跪在他身边的是MJ。

“Peter？”

他呻吟着。

“发生了什么？”

“你晕倒了。”她迷迷糊糊地说着。

“什么？”

他将他自己的姿势改变成坐姿，靠在储物柜上，他的背包被他挤在身后。

“我晕倒了？”

她只点了点头。他的头感到疼痛，脸颊也感到刺痛。他举起一只手摸了摸，瘀伤把它弄成紫色。他眯起眼睛向四周看了看，但走廊里除了他和MJ以外，什么都没有。他看上去有点担心，但表面上却很平静。她只是点了点头。他的头在痛，胸口很闷。

“Ned呢？”他问。

“我让他去找护士。”

他们听见飞快的脚步声正接近他们。

“他来了。”

而他是真的来了，陪同一位保健室护士，就像MJ说的。

“兄弟！你醒了！”Ned激动地说道。

MJ让开，让护士能够到他的面前。护士打量着他，端详着他。

“你能站起来吗？”她随后问道。

“呃。。可以？”他回复。  
她扶他起来，抓住他的胳膊肘，灵巧地用另一只手从他肩膀上抓起他的包。她把它扔给Ned，Ned本能地发出一声咕哝。

“拿着，跟我来，我们去我的办公室。”她说，没有留下争论的余地。

这群人穿过走廊来到护士办公室。她把Peter领到小床前，吩咐他躺下。他这样做是因为她有点吓人。但他觉得很尴尬，因为他是房间里唯一一个躺着的人。

“把袋子放在床边，然后埋头吃午饭，甜心。它很快就会结束，你不想错过它，今天是墨西哥玉米卷日。“她告诉MJ和Ned。两个人担心地看着Peter，但还是照他们说的做了。Peter靠着床背，用胳膊肘撑着身子看着他们。

“再见，Peter……”Ned说着把包放在Peter旁边的地板上。

“是啊，再见。。。还有谢谢你们。”

“别再这样吓唬我们了，否则我会让你一个人学习十项全能一个月。”“MJ的威胁。

于是二人出了门，留下Peter和护士在一起。她向他转过身来，手稳稳地放在键盘上。

“你的名字,甜心?”护士用南方口音问。

“Peter Parker。”

护士在学校的数据库中查了他的资料，Peter一屁股坐在床上。  
“你不必给任何人打电话……我很好。”Peter看着她拿起电话，拨通了May的电话号码。

“你很幸运，你醒了，否则，你就得坐轮床离开这里，Parker，”她说，等着有人来接电话。没有人回答，她又试了一次。她叹了口气，放下电话，May好像不想要接电话。

护士转向他，摇了摇头。

“我不是叫你躺下来的吗?我不需要你再晕倒了。“

他顺从地倒在绿色康复沙发上。她从墙上抓起一支体温计，用办公椅向他滚过去。

“我要给你量体温。”她举起温度计，在他的额头上扫了一眼。她把它记录在一张纸上。

“真的，没有必要——”Peter抱怨道。

“那你能解释一下为什么你突然在走廊里装死吗?”她问道，从工作中抬起头来。

“我今天早上忘记吃早饭了……”

“Mmhm。你知道你必须吃早餐，Parker。至少一日三餐。”

“……我知道”

“给。”她站起来，走到旁边的一个柜子前，从旁边的小冰箱里拿出一袖盐和一个果汁盒。

“我们需要提高你的血糖。”接过食物。他坐起来刺了一下果汁，大嚼饼干。护士又坐了下来。

“你的阿姨没接电话。你还有其他人可以找吗?”

“嗯,是的。给。“他说，然后把Tony的联系方式告诉了她。他希望Tony现在并没有参加一个重要会议，不介意来接他。Tony一响就回答了。

“Mr.Stark，很高兴终于见到你了。”护士专业地说，站着，伸出她的手和Tony握手。

“我也一样，贵姓？“

“Dasia。”

“Dasia，我需要填写什么吗?”

她摇了摇头。

“没有，但我需要你接受这个事故报告，并注意到他确实因为低血糖而暂时失去了意识。没有发烧，但我给了他一些食物。他说他少吃了几顿饭所以如果。。。你也能看着他的话。”

她说着，把文件交给他。

“好,我会的。“

他说看了看。

“那么，呃，那孩子在哪儿?”

Peter将视线从电话中抬起，在有人提到他名字之际，他把果汁盒喝完。完全错过了Mr.Stark的出现方式，也许是无意的斋戒正在接近他。

“Mr.Stark？”

“嘿,小子。”Tony一只手插在口袋里，另一只手摆弄着墨镜。“你准备好了吗?”  
“呃……是的。你给我签名了吗?”

“我正要去，”他嗤之以鼻。“拿好你的东西，我们走。”

“好吧。”

回到院子里，Tony Stark坐在洁白的沙发上;他对面是一个疲惫的少年。往北行驶的汽车既尴尬又紧张。Tony打破了沉默。

“你知道你得吃饭，Peter。”

“我知道……”Peter一边说，一边拽着他的牛仔裤。他坐在沙发的最边上，害怕仅仅靠自己的存在就毁掉这么一件昂贵的家具。

“那是什么问题呢?时间?钱?”

“我只是忘记了。“他说，不愿意把所有问题都推给导师。

Tony有足够的事情要处理，他不需要Peter抱怨他觉得自己受到了多么不公平的对待。此外，May最终不得不改变主意，她不可能永远生气，Peter确信。

“你只是忘了吗?你知道你的新陈代谢比正常水平要高，Pete。另外，你还是个孩子。你需要这些东西才能成长。说到这个-你想要什么?我要中餐。”

“你真的不需要这么做，Mr.Stark-”  
“闭嘴。你想要面条吗?”

食物一到，Tony就将它们都放在咖啡桌上，坐回沙发上。Peter爬到地板上，不愿冒险把东西洒在沙发上。

“我不知道这些人会外送食物，”Peter惊叫道。

“他们是为我做的，”Tony回答，用筷子把米饭塞进嘴里，当几粒谷物落在干净的沙发上时，他毫不在意。Peter应该猜到的。当他吃完大约他体重的食物后，他感到有点恶心，但是当他的胃最终接受了它所缺乏的营养时，它就消失了。他放下饭盒，用旁边的餐巾擦了擦脸。

“所以，我需要帮助把降落伞放回我的制服里。我忘了把它放回去，因为我掉进湖里了。”

“我以为我们已经这么做了?”

“没有。”

上帝保佑我，Tony想着。想到彼得又掉下去了，但这次没有降落伞?这个孩子会让他的头发过早变灰。

“好吧，”Tony说着，吃完了牛肉西兰花。“我们走吧。现在。在我得了动脉瘤并死于压力之前。“他难以置信地摇了摇头。

Peter对他导师的夸张之举只是笑了笑。Tony保护得太过分了——很明显，Peter能照顾自己!但也许，偶尔，他也可以让Tony替他照看一下。 

“再见，Happy。”Peter边说着，边爬出车，当Happy在他到家时。“还有谢谢你送我回来，再一次。”

Happy只是随意地招了招手，然后开始长途驾驶，回到基地。Peter，也一样，开始努力地爬上7层楼的楼梯，因为很不幸的，电梯故障了，需要维修。这无法再让Peter感到更多的厌烦，现在他需要将刚刚所摄取的卡路里燃烧掉，他需要用来生存的卡路里！他将这想法推翻病开始走向他的公寓-但他不清楚自己究竟会对着决定后悔多久；因为接下来所发生的是将足以改变他的一生。

May一听到前门关上就转过身来。Peter差点被她眼中的怒火吓了一跳。

“你他妈的去哪了？”她质问着。

她的左手握着一杯装有着红酒的酒杯，May什么时候开始喝酒的？

“我。。我和Mr.Stark在一起。”

“你-”她打断自己的话并深呼吸。“你和Mr.Stark在一起？”

“我。。是的？我生病了，他们尝试打给你，但你没接。”他解释道。

“所以，Stark照顾了你？”

“是的。”

“好，所以你在过去的，什么，6个小时都和Stark在一起？你想要我相信这点？”

“可是这就是事实！”

“如果这是事实，那你为什么不打给我！”她颤抖地问着，再一次感到愤怒。

“我告诉你了，你没接！”现在，Peter也在叫喊着，尝试将他的观点送达。他愤怒地走过她并走进客厅，将他的背包扔在沙发上。

“你别想要离开，Peter！过来！”

Peter不耐烦地咆哮着，转过身，面对站在路口处的May。他将他的双手包在胸前。

“干嘛？”

“你别想要以那语气和我说话，年轻人！我已经不在乎这该死的麻烦很久了！给我制服！”

“不。”

“给我，现在！”

“不！”

“Peter！该死的！你给我他妈的听清楚，把那他妈的制服给我！”

“不，Aunt May！”

May差点就在愤怒的情况下扯了扯她的头发。

“你把它藏在哪？”

Peter摇了摇头并保持沉默。May走过他并在将酒杯放在咖啡桌上后大力地走进Peter的卧室。

“May！”

Peter在她之后也跑进了他的卧室。

“你在做什么？”

May正拉开他的抽屉，将他桌上的物品推翻。搜索着。

“他妈的在哪里？”

“你在说什么？停下！May，你把东西都弄乱了！”

她拉起他的棉被并将它丢到地板上；糖果包装，铅笔，还有被我揉成一团的纸全都掉落在地。

“May！” 

“是不是在你的背包里？”她命令着。

“什么-不！May！停下，求你了！”

May并没有停下，继续在屋内翻找着，Peter在她身后。

她拿起Peter的背包，将他扔在地板上，课业用品被扔得到处都是。Peter愤怒地叹口气。

“May，停下！”

May穿着高跟鞋，转过身，让自己更靠近他。他向后退，跌坐到沙发上。

“不，Peter！我不能再忍受你居然该死地向我撒谎！”她大喊着，她的怒火决定了她的行动。

“但我没有！我发誓！我不是在巡逻！”

他的语气放软。

“May，你喝醉了。你需要冷静！”

但她眼里的怒火却继续燃烧；照样，Peter持续不去注意。

“我知道你很生气，May，而你也应该这样。我想你撒谎了，我隐瞒事实。但我不能不成为蜘蛛侠！他是我生命的一部分！”

May的脆弱开始崩溃。她举起手，大力地朝他的脸颊打下，他的头歪向另一侧。

“别想再提起他。。你这该死的变种人。”  
Peter吃惊地盯着她，颤抖的手伸到脸颊上来。突然，他哭了起来。Aunt May打了他。她打了他。她扇了他一巴掌，称他是一个变种人，好像他一文不值。

他抽泣着，双手捂着脸，双肩颤抖着。没有人在他是Peter Parker的时候打他，至少不是爱他的人。不是他的妈妈，不是他的爸爸，不是他的叔叔，也不会是他的阿姨。直到现在。他蜷缩成一团，浑身发抖。当他抽泣的时候，眼泪顺着他的脸滴到他的膝盖上。May抓起钥匙，气冲冲地从前门走出去，砰地一声关上了门。留下Peter默默地哭泣。


End file.
